Listen to my stereo heart, Rimachan
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Nagi wants Rima to listen to his stereo heart and talk to him. But will she? RimaHiko! Dedicated to Carrot-Bunny for giving me the idea! Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes & Adam Levine.


**Suteneko: Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes!**

**I do not own the song or the anime!**

**PS: All credit goes to Carrot-Bunny for the idea!**

* * *

><p><span>My heart's a stereo<span>  
><span>It beats for your, so listen close<span>  
><span>Hear my thoughts in every note<span>  
><span>Make me your radio<span>  
><span>Turn me up when you feel low<span>  
><span>This melody was meant for you<span>  
><span>Just sing along to my stereo<span>

Nagi entered the Royal Garden and was surprised to see Rima there in her infamous ball position with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Rima-chan?"

Rima wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve and glared at the Jack.

"What do you want you stupid Jack?"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Nagi frowned.

_But I do worry, Rima-chan._

If I was just another dusty record on the shelve  
><span>Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else<span>  
><span>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that<span>  
><span>Like it read well, check it, I can handle that<span>  
><span>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<span>  
><span>'Cause this the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<span>  
><span>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that<span>  
><span>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<span>  
><span>If I could only find a note to make you understand<span>  
><span>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<span>  
><span>Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<span>  
><span>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<span>

Later that day, it was raining. Nagi wasn't surprised though; he predicted that it was going to rain because he saw the dark clouds forming. But what he didn't expect was seeing Rima standing in the rain outside his house. Immediately he ran out of the house with an umbrella in hand. As soon he was outside, he opened the umbrella and ran over to the drenched blonde.

"Rima-chan! What on earth were you thinking? Come on, let's go inside."

And with that, Nagi dragged Rima to his house.

_What happened to you Rima-chan?_

My heart's a stereo  
><span>It beats for your, so listen close<span>  
><span>Hear my thoughts in every note<span>  
><span>Make me your radio<span>  
><span>Turn me up when you feel low<span>  
><span>This melody was meant for you<span>  
><span>Just sing along to my stereo<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<span>

After Rima had changed to some spare clothes Nagi had, Nagi started bombarding her with questions.

If I was an old school, fifty pound boom box  
><span>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?<span>

"What were doing outside my house?"

…

"Why didn't have an umbrella with you?"

…

"How did you even know that I live here anyway?"

…

Nagi sighed and asked her quietly, "Did you want to see me because you were sad?

That did it, tears started to flow down the blonde's girls cheeks.

Would you turn my volume up before of the cops  
><span>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop<span>  
><span>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<span>  
><span>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<span>  
><span>Appreciate every mix tape your friends make<span>  
><span>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate<span>  
><span>I think finally found a note to make you understand<span>  
><span>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands<span>  
><span>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<span>  
><span>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<span>

"My parents…officially divorced…last night. And this morning…the police came to my house…and told mama and I that papa died…in a car accident."

Nagi took Rima's hand in hers and stroked it.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan."

"Why did this have to happen? Why?"

My heart's a stereo  
><span>It beats for your, so listen close<span>  
><span>Hear my thoughts in every note<span>  
><span>Make me your radio<span>  
><span>Turn me up when you feel low<span>  
><span>This melody was meant for you<span>  
><span>Just sing along to my stereo<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<span>

"I don't know. But I promise Rima-chan, I'll help you through this"

I only pray you never leave me behind  
><span>Because good music can be so hard to find<span>  
><span>I take your head and hold it closer to mine<span>  
><span>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<span>

Rima leaned forward and kissed the purple haired teen on the lips, "Thank you Nagihiko."

Nagi's eyes widened.

_She called my by name!_

_And she kissed me!_

My heart's a stereo  
><span>It beats for your, so listen close<span>  
><span>Hear my thoughts in every note<span>  
><span>Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low<span>  
><span>This melody was meant for you<span>  
><span>Just sing along to my stereo<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<span>  
><span>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<span>

Rima frowned, "Geez, is it really that hard for you to believe that I really liked you all this time?"

Nagi smirked, "Yes but hey, I do like you too after all."

Rima blinked, he liked me?

But before she could even speak, Nagi kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Sorry if it sucks I haven't written a song fic for a while<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**And please review!**


End file.
